kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider: Battride War
is a Bandai and Eighting 3D Adventure/Fighting crossover game and bike action fight game, exclusive for the Playstation 3. It features all of the main Heisei Era Riders with the current Neo-Heisei Era Riders. The game uses a 3D environment and the Riders also can use their respective Rider Machines to combat enemies and save the civilians. The game will be released in May 23 2013. Gameplay The game features an unique 3D hack n' slash system that is far more sophisticated than the fighting system from Kamen Rider Super Climax Heroes. Basically, you battle the enemies while walking and can also use the Riders' Rider Bikes to easily defeat enemies and avoid obstacles. You can also go on missions where you must save the civilians. After battling some foot soldiers, you will usually fight a boss in each stage. Also, some Riders can access their form change abilities. The screen has two bar on the top-left most. The Blue Bar served as the Life Bar and the Yellow Bar served as Energy Bar. Then a map on the lower left and a driver display like the Climax Heroes Series on the lower right, but when the player is on a motocycle, this display turns in a accelerometer display. Some of the Rider can change form freely, without costing energy. Some has a limited time to use the form, escpecially Kamen Rider's Final Form. Also, some forms only accessable as an attack only or as a finisher only. So far are 3 playable modes: *Chronicle Mode: Original Story Mode in a "Select a Character Story" Fashion. *Free Mission Mode: A re-play mode where you choose the Rider you will play. *Rider Road Mode: Unknown for now, but speculation says it's maybe a Boss Rush mode or a Conquest-esque mode, like the ones in Musou/Sengoku Games. Chronicle Mode This is the game's Story Mode, where the Riders lose their memories. The player must help the Riders regain their memories by reliving the "famous" scenes from their respective Kamen Rider show. Chronicle Mode is divided into Chapters, which is further divided into Missions. You will get some Riders to choose on the Missions. However, not all Riders can be playable and you also get one main Rider for that Mission. After that, you must select your Rider abilities and then the Mission starts. While playing, you can collect figures while dealing with enemies. You can also summon Secondary Riders to join the fray. At the end of each Chapter, you will either battle a boss or the Chapter will be completed if you have cleared all the objectives for that stage. You then get points for your Rider to use to power up and regain some of the Rider's memories. Also, the more missions and chapters cleared, the more the Rider will break off from the chains, unlocking more of the Rider to be playable, which also means more of their powers can be unlocked. A new original character appear in this mode, Canary (カナリア Kanaria) who looks like a little shining gold energy bird. A dark version of Canary follows the new user of Kamen Rider Eternal's belt. Free Mission Mode A re-play mode where you can freely choose which Rider you want to play as. This mode is used to obtain figures that the player has missed or cannot obtain with the Riders selected during Chronicle Mode. It is also useful for getting more XP points to upgrade Riders. Rider Road Mode To be added Characters Confirmed Main Riders *Kamen Rider Wizard **Flame Style ***Flame Dragon (Attack) **Water Style ***Water Dragon (Attack) **Hurricane Style ***Hurricane Dragon (Attack) **Land Style ***Land Dragon (Attack) **All Dragon Style **Infinity Style DLC *Kamen Rider Fourze **Base States **Elek States **Fire States **Magnet States **Cosmic States *Kamen Rider OOO **Tatoba Combo **Gatakiriba Combo **Latorartar Combo **Sagohzo Combo **Tajadol Combo **Shauta Combo **Putotyra Combo *Kamen Rider Double **CycloneJoker **CycloneMetal **CycloneTrigger **HeatJoker **HeatMetal **HeatTrigger **LunaJoker **LunaMetal **LunaTrigger **FangJoker **CycloneJoker Xtreme *Kamen Rider Decade **KamenRide: Decade **KamenRide: Kuuga **KamenRide: Agito **KamenRide: Ryuki **KamenRide: Faiz **KamenRide: Blade **KamenRide: Hibiki **KamenRide: Kabuto **KamenRide: Den-O **KamenRide: Kiva **Final KamenRide: Decade Complete *Kamen Rider Kiva **DoGaBaKi Form (Finisher) ***Kiva Form ***Garulu Form ***Basshaa Form ***Dogga Form **Emperor Form *Kamen Rider Den-O **Sword Form **Rod Form **Ax Form **Gun Form **Climax Form **Liner Form *Kamen Rider Kabuto **Masked Form **Rider Form **Hyper Form *Kamen Rider Hibiki **Oni Form **Kurenai Form **Armed Form *Kamen Rider Blade **Ace Form **Jack Form **King Form *Kamen Rider Faiz **Faiz Mode **Axel Mode **Blaster Mode *Kamen Rider Ryuki **Ryuki Form **Survive Form *Kamen Rider Agito **Trinity Form ***Ground Form ***Storm Form ***Flame Form **Burning Form (Attack) **Shining Form *Kamen Rider Kuuga **Mighty Form ***Rising Mighty Form ****Amazing Form **Dragon Form ***Rising Dragon Form **Pegasus Form ***Rising Pegasus Form **Titan Form ***Rising Titan Form **Ultimate Form Confirmed Secondary Riders *Kamen Rider Beast **Lion Style ***Falco Mantle ***Chameleo Mantle ***Buffa Mantle ***Dolphi Mantle **Beast Hyper DLC *Kamen Rider Meteor **Meteor ***Meteor Storm (Finisher) *Kamen Rider Birth (Date Akira/Gotou Shintaro) **Birth Form ***Birth Day Form (Gotou) Finisher *Kamen Rider Accel **Accel ***Bike Mode **Accel Trial **Accel Booster *Kamen Rider Diend **KamenRide: Diend *Kamen Rider IXA **Save Mode **Burst Mode *Kamen Rider Zeronos **Zero Form *Kamen Rider Gatack **Rider Form *Kamen Rider Ibuki *Kamen Rider Garren **Ace Form *Kamen Rider Kaixa *Kamen Rider Knight *Kamen Rider G3-X Confirmed Movie Riders *Kamen Rider Skull *Kamen Rider New Den-O **Strike Form Confirmed Dark Riders *Kamen Rider Eternal *Kamen Rider Odin *Kamen Rider Dark Kiva Confirmed Common Enemies *Raydragoons (Kamen Rider Ryuki) *Gelnewt (''Kamen Rider Ryuk''i) *Riotrooper (Kamen Rider 555) *Darkroaches (Kamen Rider Blade) *Bakeneko (Kamen Rider Hibiki) *Salis Worms (Kamen Rider Kabuto) *Leo Soldier Yummy (Kamen Rider Den-O/OOO) *Rat Fangire (Kamen Rider Kiva) *Dai-Shocker Combatmen (Kamen Rider Decade) *Masquerade Dopants (Kamen Rider W) *Waste Yummies (Kamen Rider OOO) *Stardust Ninja Dustard (Kamen Rider Fourze) *Ghouls (Kamen Rider Wizard) Confirmed Bosses/Sub-Bosses Enemies *N-Daguva-Zeba (Kamen Rider Kuuga) *El of the Water (Kamen Rider Agito) *Horse Orphnoch (Kamen Rider 555) *Joker Undead (Kamen Rider Blade) *Albino Joker Undead (Kamen Rider Blade) *Midaredouji (Kamen Rider Hibiki) *Cassis Worm (Kamen Rider Kabuto) *Albinoleo Imagin (Kamen Rider Den-O) *Bat Fangire (Kamen Rider Kiva) *Super Apollo Geist (Kamen Rider Decade) *Weather Dopant (Kamen Rider W) *Kyoryu Greeed (Kamen Rider OOO) *Sagittarius Zodiarts (Kamen Rider Fourze) *Phoenix Phantom (Kamen Rider Wizard) Confirmed Characters as Navigators *Canary (Original Character) *Momotaros (Kamen Rider Den-O) *Urataros (Kamen Rider Den-O) *Kintaros (Kamen Rider Den-O) *Ryutaros (Kamen Rider Den-O) *Teddy (Kamen Rider Den-O) *Kivat-bat the 3rd (Kamen Rider Kiva) *Kivat-bat the 2nd (Kamen Rider Kiva) *Tatsulot (Kamen Rider Kiva) *Kiva-la (Kamen Rider Decade) *Ankh (Arm Form) (Kamen Rider OOO) Confirmed Returning Voice Actors *Fourze: **Villains: ***Sagittarius Zodiarts: *OOO: **Riders: ***Kamen Rider Birth (Akira Date): **Villains: ***Kyoryu Greeed: **Navigators: ***Ankh: *W: **Riders: ***Kamen Rider Double (Shotaro Hidari): ***Kamen Rider Accel: **Villains: ***Weather Dopant: *Decade: **Riders: ***Kamen Rider Decade: ***Kamen Rider DiEnd: **Villains: ***Super Apollo Geist: **Navigators: ***Kiva-la: *Kiva: **Riders: ***Kamen Rider IXA: **Dark Riders: ***Kamen Rider Dark Kiva (Taiga Nobori): **Villians: ***Bat Fangire Reborn: **Navigators: ***Kivat-bat the 3rd, Kivat-bat the 2nd: ***Tatsulot: *Den-O: **Riders: ***Kamen Rider New Den-O: **Villians: ***Albinoleo Imagin: **Navigators: ***Momotaros: ***Urataros: ***Kintaros: ***Ryutaros: ***Teddy: *Kabuto: **Riders: ***Kamen Rider Gatack: **Villains: ***Cassis Worm: *Blade: **Riders: ***Kamen Rider Blade: ***Kamen Rider Garren: **Villains: ***Joker Undead: *Ryuki: **Riders: ***Kamen Rider Ryuki: ***Kamen Rider Odin: *Agito: **Riders: ***Kamen Rider Agito: **Villians ***El of the Water: Songs featured Here are the list of the songs featured in the game. Opening theme * Go get'em (Go get'em, Gō Gettu Emu) ** Artist: Kamen Rider Girls Game level In an upcoming special edition for the game, it also features songs for each Riders from their respective series. ;Kuuga's level * ;Agito's level * * "DEEP BREATH" ;Ryuki's level * "Alive A life" * ;555's level * "Justiφ's " * "The people with no name " ;Blade's level * "Round ZERO~BLADE BRAVE" * "ELEMENTS " ;Hibiki's level * * ;Kabuto's level * "NEXT LEVEL" * "FULL FORCE ;Den-O's level * Climax Jump * Double Action ;Kiva's level * "Break the Chain" * "Supernova" ;Decade's level * Journey through the Decade * Ride the Wind ;Double's level * "W-B-X (W-Boiled Extreme) " * "Extreme Dream" ;OOO's level * "Anything Goes!" * "Time Judged All" ;Fourze's level * "Switch On!" * "ENDLESS PLAY" ;Wizard's level * "Life is SHOW TIME" * "Just The Beginning" * "BEASTBITE" Gallery The Kamen Rider Battride War gallery can be viewed here. Trivia *This is the first Kamen Rider Game released for the Playstation 3. *This game contains a huge number of first time game-playable Rider Forms, even if they are in attack and finisher only: **First Time in Game: ***Wizard: Water Dragon, Land Dragon, All Dragon Style, Infinity Style. ***Beast (Rider Debut): Lion Style, Falco Mantle, Chameleo Mantle, Dolphi Mantle, Buffa Mantle, Beast Hyper. ***Accel: Bike Form, Booster Form. **First Time in Crossover Game: ***Kiva: Garulu Form, Bassha Form, Dogga Form, DoGaBaKi Form. ***Den-O: Climax Form, Liner Form. ***Kabuto: Masked Form. ***Agito: Storm Form, Flame Form, Burning Form. ***Kuuga: Rising Mighty, Rising Dragon, Rising Pegasus, Rising Titan, Amazing Mighty. *Though the game focuses exclusively on the Heisei Riders, Bandai Namco Games has suggested that the Showa Riders may be made available as DLC. Category:Video Games Category:Kamen Rider Other Media Category:Crossovers Category:Video Games by Bandai Namco Games Category:Neo-Heisei Era Category:Heisei era